Leafpool/PR
Personality :Leafpool is shown to be loyal, spiritual, thoughtful, and peaceful.Revealed on Warriors Website She has a gift for healing, and shares a special connection with StarClan. Relationships Firestar and Sandstorm :Leafpool’s parents are proud of her, and Leafpool loves them. Squirrelflight :Leafpool and Squirrelflight are very close as sisters. They once shared a special connection where they could sense each other’s feelings, though that seems to have faded over time. They support each other, and Squirrelflight even agrees to take Leafpool’s kits and raise them as her own. When their secret is revealed, Leafpool supports Squirrelflight in her decision. Leafpool helps Squirrelflight with supporting the Sisters, and while the two sisters are trying to help the fleeing group of she-cats, they are buried under a rockslide. Leafpool is happy in StarClan, and when Squirrelflight’s body is saved and she goes back to ThunderClan, Leafpool misses her, but is happy to be with Firestar, Sandstorm, and Hollyleaf. Crowfeather :Leafpool and Crowfeather started meeting after the lake was found. They develop feelings for each other, which are revealed when Crowfeather saves Leafpool from falling from the cliffs above ThunderClan camp during the battle with Muclaw’s rebellion. Crowfeather admits that he loves Leafpool, and Leafpool feels the same way. Leafpool is confused by her feelings for the WindClan tom and tries to focus on her medicine cat duties. Crowfeather wants to leave the Clans with Leafpool so that they can be together as loners, but Leafpool is hesitant. However, after a message from Spottedleaf, Leafpool agrees to run away with Crowfeather. They do not stay together for long, though, as Leafpool is loyal to ThunderClan and has to go back and help them with the badgers. After this, the tension between the two Clan cats is obvious, and Leafpool is very unhappy about Crowfeather’s relationship with Nightcloud. When the truth about Leafpool’s kits is revealed, Crowfeather denies being their father, and says that Leafpool means nothing to him. However, Crowfeather soon realizes his mistakes, and he and Leafpool make amends. Although they are both loyal to their Clans and lead separate lives, Leafpool and Crowfeather are eternally connected by their past love. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather :Leafpool loves her kits but knew she had to give them up. She knows that Squirrelflight is a good mother to them, and is proud as she watches them grow in ThunderClan. She is a kind mentor to Jayfeather, and Jayfeather can tell the Leafpool is very fond of him. When the secret of their parentage is revealed, Hollyleaf’s beliefs in the warrior code are completely shattered, and she becomes desperate. She reveals the truth during a Gathering, and Leafpool steps down as medicine cat. Hollyleaf then tries to get Leafpool to eat deathberries, but Leafpool tells her that it won’t change anything. Leafpool is dismayed at the coldness she receives from her kits after this. When Hollyleaf returns to help ThunderClan fight WindClan, Leafpool welcomes her back and is glad she is alive. Leafpool grieves for Hollyleaf when the latter dies and is happy to reunite with her in StarClan when she goes there with Squirrelflight. Leafpool still loves all her kits, and they all have grown some form of respect for her. Sorreltail :As younger cats, Leafool was good friends with Sorreltail, and they often talked and snuck out of camp together. However, their destinies ultimately lead them away from each other, as Leafpool became a medicine cat and Sorreltail became a mother. Cinderpelt :Leafpool respects her mentor and is glad to train as a medicine cat under her. Cinderpelt sticks up for Leafpool, and recognizes her natural talent as a medicine cat. However, when Cinderpelt catches Leafpool and Crowfeather together, she tries to dissuade Leafpool from the choice she is making. Leafpool becomes angry and brings up Cinderpelt’s crush on Firestar, which does not go well. However, when Leafpool returns during the badger attack, she finds Cinderpelt about to die and helps her defend Sorreltail. As Cinderpelt is dying, she tells Leafpool that she knew she was going to die, but that that is okay because the Clan will be safe in Leafpool’s care. Leafpool grieves for her mentor, but wonders why Cinderpelt tried to make her stay and didn’t tell her that she knew it would be okay. Leafpool finds out that Cinderpelt has been reincarnated as Cinderkit, one of Sorreltail’s kits, and is glad that she gets a second chance to become a warrior and have kits. Mothwing :Leafpool and Mothwing are good friends, and Mothwing is willing to break the warrior code for her. Leafpool admires Mothwing, often commenting on how beautiful and smart she is. Fernsong, Sorrelstripe, and Hollytuft :While their interactions are limited, Leafpool is shown to love her grandchildren and was overjoyed when the trio of siblings were apprenticed. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages